The “Finial” Row
by sprstarinfrance
Summary: After defeating the Dark Lord, a drunken Ron and Hermione and find themselves stuck together… till death do them part.


The "Finial" Row

a fanfiction

by sprstarinfrance

* * *

After defeating the Dark Lord, a drunken Ron and Hermione and find themselves stuck together… till death do them part.

* * *

Harry stared at Ron and Hermione as they tried avoiding glancing at each other. This had been going on quite awhile, and frankly Harry was getting annoyed.

"So what happened?" He asked, as they both shifted uncomfortably in the seats they were in.

No one said anything till Hermione suddenly flew up pointed a finger at Ron, "It's his fault!"

Ron in turn repeated the same actions, "My fault?! It takes two to Tango!"

"Do you even know that means?!"

"No! But it seemed like it fit!"

"I can't believe you blame this on me!"

"I can't believe your blame this on me!"

"Oh so you didn't do anything did you! You picked the wrong bloody…!"

"So this is my fault?! I was drunk!"

"Just drunk?! You were dead drunk!"

"So were you!"

Harry now regretted even bringing up the subject. As they continued to argue he wondered what had happened now. It sounded a bit serious, and maybe leaving the two of them alone yesterday after the celebration was a bad idea. Harry had his mind to talk to Ginny, and chickened out.

"Mates," He tried getting there attention. "Mates!" They didn't answer him. "While you too argue, I'm thinking about having a nice snog with Ginny and maybe taking it too far."

Suddenly there was silence, and Ron's eyes piecing his. Harry rolled his eyes, "Don't even say anything Ron. I can't end go within a five foot radius before she flees the room. Can you at least tell me why you two are rowing this time?"

Ron looked sheepish. "We were drunk… and took our actions a little too far."

"That's for sure," Hermione muttered while Ron glared at him.

"What do you mean you took them a little too far?" Harry could only think they had spent the night together, and if that was the case he didn't really want to hear about it.

"We got this stupid idea… It might have been mine, I don't remember. We were both not thinking clearly…" Ron paused. "We got…"

"We got married," Hermione snapped.

Harry stared at the serious looks and their faces and burst into laughter. Neither of his

best mates found it at all humorous.

Hermione ignored his laughter. "And it's not like we can get recalled, Ron grabbed the wrong certificate. I don't even no why they still have those. It's…."

"What's what?" Harry managed to ask between his laughter.

"You know that ruddy marriage certificate that bonds two people 'till death do you part'." Ron muttered.

If they were looking for empathy it was clearly not coming from Harry, who only burst into another fit of laughter.

"Thanks for the support, mate," Ron snapped glaring, "The next time you do something stupid I'm just going to laugh in your face."

"You two really don't see why I'm laughing?" Harry tried to control his laughter enough to get out the next sentence, "You're madly in love with each other and…."

"And bloody what?!" Hermione's usual calm had been completely destroyed, curse words slipping in.

"You end up stuck together. Maybe now you'll actually admit there is something between the two of you." A snort escaped Harry's mouth, "This is just brilliant. Just bloody brilliant."

"Why do you think there is something between us?" Ron spoke up, verbally sitting his foot in his mouth. "It's not like I've ever mentioned liking her or anything." He shot Harry a look he ignored.

"That is an understatement," Harry went on, "After Dumbledore's funeral weren't you the one that said, 'Harry, I love her.' And then the one who ranted a couple weeks later when Fred asked her to dance, then…"

"He said that?" Hermione broke him off glancing over at Ron who just stared numbly back at her his ears bright red.

"I might have…"

"I love you too!"

The last thing Harry saw before backing out of the room was Hermione pouching on Ron. Now, Harry decided, might be a good time to get some butter beer, then after that he was going to get Ginny to talk to him, without having to get drunk first.

Maybe now he wouldn't have to put up with their constant rowing.

"RONALD WEASLEY I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Or not.


End file.
